


Chinese Restaurant

by Tortellini



Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [12]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Childhood Friends, Chinese Food, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fictober 2019, Fix-It, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inktober 2019, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Inktober/Fictober 2019 Day 12: TastyFandom: It (Stephen King) (Muschietti)The gang gets together for one last wacky meal in the Chinese restaurant and Rich Tozier causes strife for his friends, as usual. At least Stan Uris is there to enjoy it too--he made the cut. Even if they're dumb, Eddie loves them.Oneshot/drabble





	Chinese Restaurant

The Chinese restaurant was all right. That was all Eddie Kaspbrak was gonna say right now, and no one could make him do anything different. The real reason why he was there wasn't to eat greasy food or look at the weird decorations. It was because his friends were here--friends he hadn't seen in almost thirty years and still the best ones in his whole entire world. 

The five others there were the same and yet different to Eddie. Bill Denbrough had salt-and-pepper at his temples, his jaw strong, his stutter soft. Mike Hanlon was the rock of all of them, steady. Bev Marsh still had her short her, which was a little funny, though now it was cut better. Ben Hanscom got _hot. _Richie Tozier was still a piece of shit, annoying as hell, and made Eddie feel comfortable being there.

Stan Uris was the last one of their little group of misfits. He hadn't arrived yet. Eddie thought something might've happened to him. Was he hurt? Oh god, maybe he was dead. Maybe something bad had happened in the past years. Maybe-- 

And the door opened. 

"Aw Stanny, we thought you weren't gonna come," Richie grinned a little. 

Stan Uris was there, all right, in the flesh. He looked tired and flustered but he was alive and that was what mattered. Relief flooded through Eddie--he'd just been late. 

Stan, true to his nature, rolled his eyes. "Almost didn't. Had a change of heart at the last minute."

"Patty's okay with it?" Mike asked kindly. On his other side, Bill shifted slightly. 

Stan's face was hard to read. He looked like he did when they were kids--same long nose and pinched lips, same serious eyes even if he had bifocals now. "She's fine." He said tightly. "I came."

"Speaking of wives," Richie blurted out, drawing the attention back to him, and Stan looked kind of grateful. "Eds, I heard you got married."

Eddie flushed. "Yeah, dumbass, I did."

"What, to like a woman?" Richie smirked. It didn't reach his eyes. 

"Oh, real funny." Eddie grabbed his water. "You know what? Fuck you!"

"Fuck me yourself, you coward!"

Ben spat out his water, covering his mouth to try and stop laughing. 

"What the _fuck _are you laughing at?!" Eddie rounded on him, ears burning red, and true to his nature Ben put his hands up peacefully, even if he was still grinning a little bit too. 

They were idiots but he had to admit, Eddie loved his friends all the same. 

Finally, the food arrived, even if it didn't feel like that long since everyone had been talking the whole time. Eddie looked down at it. He wasn't that big into eating Chinese food, but god, he was hungry. Maybe part of it was nerves, but did that matter really? He picked up an egg roll and went to put it in his mouth, but he almost spit it out immediately after. 

"Jesus christ. It's too hot, I can't eat that yet."

"Drink some water hon," Bev said kindly. 

"...I mean you're hot and I'd still eat you," Richie said with another smirk. 

Stan dropped his fork and knife on the table. "One dinner. ONE DINNER. The first one we all have together and y'all are back on your bullshit." 

Some things just never change. They could find amusement in this at least. 


End file.
